1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion technique using a chalcopyrite-type semiconductor.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, photoelectric conversion techniques using a chalcopyrite-type semiconductor have been proposed. For example, JP-A-2009-259872 has disclosed an imaging device in which a circuit layer including a thin film transistor and a photoelectric conversion layer of a chalcopyrite-type semiconductor are formed on a substrate. In addition, in consideration of the fact in which photoelectric conversion efficiency of a chalcopyrite-type semiconductor is improved by diffusion of an Ia group element, JP-A-2005-086167 has proposed the structure in which a compound layer containing an Ia group element is laminated on a photoelectric conversion layer (light absorbing layer). The compound layer is formed, for example, of an alkali compound, such as Na3AlF6.